


Proposal Crisis? Just Seek Out Prongslette

by moonsandroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AND THERE'S NO VOLDEMORT, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Harry, Fluff, Harry Potter the Boy Who Matchmade, JAMES AND LILY DO NOT DIE, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sirius Black is the best godfather out there, Wholesome, because honestly fuck canon, but especially sirius, excessive use of the letter W, harry is adorable, im only giving my boys some of the happiness they deserve, proposal, starting off with, we all love remus lupin, yeah that’s pretty much it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsandroses/pseuds/moonsandroses
Summary: It's eating Sirius up, how badly he wants to tie their relationship forever and for real. How he wants to connect their lives together, to show the whole world that Remus Lupin is his, and he is Remus'.Sirius is finally going to propose.He, of course, couldn't do that without the aid of a professional opinion, which also happens to be that of his three-year-old godson.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter (mentioned), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Proposal Crisis? Just Seek Out Prongslette

“I’m worried, you know? It doesn’t really make sense, _I know_ , I’m supposed to look forward to it, and don’t get me wrong, I do. But I have to make it a perfect night, okay? So, thoughts?”

“I wan’ nuggies.” A very confused and very three year old harry cocked his head to the side, gazing up into the eyes of his godfather curiously.

“Prongslette, this is not the time to talk about food. This is a serious matter.”

Harry pointed at Sirius “you?”

“No harry, serious, like, important.”

“Ooooh,” Harry nodded his little head, “We get nuggies. Nuggies sewious!”

Sirius rolled his eyes at the toddler on his lap, “Prongslette, focus. How do you say I propose to him?”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought it through, then he looked up, lost, clearly not understanding what his godfather meant by the word ‘propose’.

“You ask dada?”

Sirius physically recoiled, “Are you kidding? That man knows nothing of subtlety nor romance. Your mother had to take matters into her own hands and propose to him when he showed no sign of doing it first.”

Harry frowned. “Pwopose? Wha’?”

“Propose like,” Sirius gestured vaguely in the air, “like getting married, like your mama and dada?” He explained weakly. “ _God_ , why is explaining this too hard, where is Moony when I need him?”

Harry seemingly caught what Sirius was trying to clarify, and he frowned harder, “You and Moo’ey not mawwied befo’e? That so stupid!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and glaring at Sirius, as if it were his fault, which in a way, it was.

Sirius raised up his hands in surrender.

“Yes I know, I know. It’s so stupid. But here I am, planning on doing it now, okay?”

Harry kept glowering.

Sirius glowered back.

Their glaring row kept up for another minute or so, then suddenly, Sirius leapt into action and pinned Harry’s tiny body to the couch, then immediately started tickling the little boy’s tummy with a vengeance.

Harry’s initial surprised expression quickly turned mirthful as the sound of his laughter spilled into the room.

“Surrender to me,” Sirius roared, sporting a teasing tone, with his fingers never slackening even when his godson’s face showed signs of a cherry red blush arising.

“Pa’foo! Stop! _Pa’foo!_ I sowwy! I sowwy!”

Sirius immediately stopped his teasing at hearing the apology and patted Harry’s head before sitting up straight and returning him to his previous spot on his lap.

He raised an eyebrow threateningly at him, “Are you going to be serious or not.”

Harry nodded his head, resigned to his fate, and replied, “Okay, I be sewious.”

“That’s what I thought. Now- WAIT! I need your opinion on the ring.”

He shoved his hand into his pocket and fumbled a bit before producing a tiny red velvet box.

“I had this thing on me for, what, five, six months now.”

Harry stared at him

Sirius smiled sheepishly back at him. Then, he sighed and hung his head low.

“I am _not_ being judged by a three year old.” He tried to convince himself. He was wrong.

Harry tapped his head once and demanded, “Lemme see!”

Sirius regained his posture and tried not to look too embarrassed.

“Here.” He opened the ring box , revealing a small golden and thin ring, but not too thin, making place for a diamond crescent moon and a star embedded onto the it’s smooth surface.

Sirius ran his finger over the miniature figures and explained, “The moon and star, you know? Like us. Like Moony and Sirius. He’s the moon and, you know. It’s pretty poetic I think.”

“Yes it is very pwetty, uncle Moo’ey will mawwy you ablosu- abslolute- asblolutely.” Harry confirmed. Although he really didn’t see the appeal of a small golden ring, Harry noticed how excited Sirius looked, and wanted to grant him all of his support.

“You get him chocowate too, very impowtant, pa’foo”, he added, earning a hearty, albeit a bit teary, laugh in return.

Sirius tousled Harry’s already disheveled, not unlike his father’s, hair, “I can already see you growing into a heartthrob, prongslette, definitely did not take that one from your dad.”

“Prongs? A heartthrob? I must’ve missed something.” Came a soft voice from just outside the room, and Sirius knew that voice very well, it was like music to his ears.

Sirius quickly scrambled to return the ring back into his pocket, then reclined his head backwards onto the couch’s headrest, feigning nonchalance.

He flashed his boyfriend his trademark Sirius Black smile, “Nah, just a tosser.” He said, then, “You’re early.”

Remus raised his eyebrows in challenge, “Why? Am I not wanted here?” He approached the pair and pressed a kiss hello on both of their foreheads, Harry wiggling with delight the moment his eyes saw Remus coming through the door, and Sirius quick to reply.

“No, no, not at all. Are you claiming, _dare I say-_ ”

A kiss to his lips shut Sirius up.

“Stay quiet, you big drama queen.” Remus said, without any malice, from his newly acquired place on the armrest.

Harry looked back and forth between them, before decidedly speaking up for the first time in Remus’ presence.

“I now play with blocks, okay? You stay hewe.”

He climbed out of Sirius’ lap and made his way to the door.

“You don’t want us to play with you, cariad?” Remus asked.

Harry waved his hands in the air in a way prone to raise some suspicions and said “No, no, you stay hewe. I good.”

And before Harry left to the other room, he caught Sirius’ eye, and sent him what was supposed to be an encouraging thumbs up, but ended up looking like his chubby fingers were stuck in an abnormal position.

Sirius subtly returned the gesture, then he took a deep breath, his palms itching to reach into his pocket. He always knew that coming to Harry for advice was better than anything Prongs could’ve provided, that clever little boy.

**Author's Note:**

> god why am i _sO IN LOVE WITH THEM_
> 
> wait
> 
> should i write a pt 2 with the proposal :o
> 
> omg the wedding
> 
> omg


End file.
